Pourquoi tant de haine ?
by Wonderinn
Summary: Ryuga et Kyoya se hurlent dessus...encore. Gingka les supporte...encore. Mais la tolérance de notre rouquin a des limites ! Il commence à en avoir vraiment marre. Que peut donc bien cacher toute cette haine ? OS un petit peu guimauve sur les bords, histoire de se détendre pendant les vacances !


**_Yay, je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS ! Oui j'aime beaucoup en écrire. Et comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, j'ai eu l'idée en luttant contre l'insomnie à 2H du matin (fait trop chaud en même temps T_T). Et cet OS est Rated T parce que Ryuga et Kyoya y sont pas très très polis ^^_**

 ** _Bon avant de faire mon disclaimer, je tenais à répondre à Komachu qui m'a laissée deux reviews, une sur Le plan et une sur Late Night._**

 ** _OMG ! Komachu ! J'adore ce que tu fais, tes fics sont les premières que j'ai lues et je les adore ! J'ai pas tout lu je pense, mais un bon paquet de tes fics en tout cas. J'étais trop contente de trouver une copine virtuelle qui adore le RyuKyo comme moi TT_TT  
Je suis vraiment très contente que mes fics te plaisent, et je vais continuer à poster aussi régulièrement que je peux n_n_**

 ** _Bon allez disclaimer : Metal Fight BeyBlade ne m'appartient (toujours) pas !_**

 ** _Maintenant enjoy !_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

C'est une chaude après-midi d'été, la ville est pratiquement déserte. Tous les habitants sont à la plage/piscine/cafétéria, rayez les mentions inutiles. Pourtant, l'ambiance est brûlante au B-Pit ! Il semble que la chaleur n'arrive pas à décourager Kyoya et Ryuga de se battre verbalement pendant que Madoka fait la révision de leurs toupies. La jeune mécanicienne a d'ailleurs viré les deux de son atelier, ils font donc leur joute verbale dans le magasin fermé en présence d'un Gingka consterné.

Chaque semaine, c'est la même chose ! Au plus grand dam du rouquin et de la mécanicienne, Kyoya et Ryuga ont choisis le même jour dans la semaine pour faire réviser leurs toupies et ça dérape à chaque fois. Il a beau faire 35°C à l'ombre, les deux continuent de s'entraîner comme des cinglés et doivent donc faire vérifier l'état de leurs toupies plus régulièrement que les autres. Et chaque semaine Gingka assiste à un déferlante d'insultes et de provocations qui ne semble jamais s'arrêter ! Évidemment, c'est tout le temps Kyoya qui lance les hostilités et Ryuga lui répond pour le plaisir de le voir s'énerver de plus en plus.

Gingka en a plus qu'assez de les supporter chaque semaine pendant une heure ou deux ! Aujourd'hui, encore plus fatigué que d'habitude, il se met à réfléchir. De toute façon, à part ça ou écouter Kyoya dire à Ryuga d'aller se faire voir dans un langage beaucoup moins fleuri, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

Pourquoi ils se battent autant ? Ça peut sembler très stupide comme question mais c'est plus pertinent que ce que vous pensez. C'est vrai, pourquoi Kyoya déteste autant Ryuga ? Pourtant, le lion en déteste des gens ! Il déteste Tsubasa parce qu'il ne supporte pas son caractère un peu snob, il déteste Yu parce qu'il le surnomme « Yoyo », il déteste Masamune parce qu'il est beaucoup trop con…et on s'arrêtera là par soucis de place. Mais le roux a beau se creuser la tête, il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi le vert est aussi virulent à l'égard du blanc. Surtout que ce dernier sait se défendre niveau provoque et foutage de gueule !

- **Tiens d'ailleurs, ils en sont où ?** Pense Gingka.

Il se sort de ses réflexions et reconcentre son attention sur ses deux amis. Kyoya commence à devenir rouge à force de s'énerver tandis que Ryuga, adossé contre un mur, le regarde avec un grand sourire moqueur et un regard plein de mépris.

- **Tu ne voudrais pas aller traîner ton visage de putain de psychopathe devant un autre de tes films de tarés ?!** Lui balance Kyoya en tentant de se calmer un peu, probablement à cause de la chaleur.

- **Cannibal Holocaust et Saw ne sont pas des films de tarés mais des monuments du genre horrifique !** Répond le dragon toujours très calme et moqueur. **J'y peux rien si t'es trop con pour les apprécier à leur juste valeur ! Je suis sûr que ça te fait complètement flipper et que ça te retourne l'estomac et que c'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas. Tapette !**

- **Va te faire enculer, connard ! J'suis pas une tapette ! C'est toi qui es complètement dérangé !** Hurle le lion, piqué au vif.

- **C'est ça ouais ! T'as rien d'un lion mec, t'es juste un petit chaton peureux !**

- **De quoi tu m'as traité ?! J'vais te le faire regretter !**

- **Et comment tu comptes faire ? T'as pas ta toupie, et de toute façon je te déboîte à chaque fois !**

- **Je te merde !**

Gingka décide de décrocher à ce moment-là. De toute manière, c'est bientôt fini ! « Je te merde », c'est la réponse de Kyoya quand il ne sait plus quoi répondre. Ça va faire quand même une heure et demie qu'ils se lancent piques sur piques ! Et ça fait franchement du bien quand ça s'arrête enfin.

- **Les garçons ! J'ai fini !** Annonce Madoka en montant les escaliers avec L-Drago et Léone dans les mains.

La baston verbale est donc officiellement terminée ! La jeune fille rend les toupies à leurs propriétaires et repart dans son atelier.

- **Alors fillette, maintenant qu'on a récupéré nos toupies, tu le veux ton combat ?** Demande Ryuga, histoire d'achever la journée en beauté.

- **Allez c'est bon, tire-toi enfoiré !** Réplique Kyoya sur un ton acerbe.

L'empereur dragon hausse les épaules et se dirige vers la porte. En l'ouvrant, il décide de lâcher un dernier taunt au lion.

- **J'le savais ! T'as vraiment rien dans le pantalon !**

- **Ferme ta putain de gueule !** Hurle l'adolescent dont les yeux bleus lancent des éclairs.

Et le dragon s'en va, riant comme lui seul en est capable. Cette fois c'est VRAIMENT fini ! Kyoya s'assoit, ruminant sa colère. Gingka en a clairement assez de toute cette haine émanant de son rival éternel et décide de tirer tout ça au clair, quitte à énerver encore plus le vert.

- **Kyoya, j'peux te demander un truc ?** Questionne-t-il prudemment (on sait jamais, Kyoya a le poing qui part facilement).

- **Si tu veux,** répond-il, visiblement épuisé par ses échanges enflammés avec le dragon. _(Héhé…dragon, enflammés…oui je sais, la sortie c'est par là…TT_TT)_

- **Pourquoi tu hurles sur Ryuga dès qu'il est là ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il te cherche, c'est toujours toi qui commence !** Ajoute Gingka, un peu agacé par la mauvaise foi dont son ami fait souvent preuve.

- **Parce que je l'aime pas, voilà ! Tu vas pas commencer avec tes discours niais à la con ! Je sais que je suis pas très gentil et je m'en branle !** Répond hargneusement le lion.

- **Non, je ne veux pas te faire la morale,** soupire le rouquin. **J'essaie simplement de comprendre ! Il y a beaucoup de personnes que tu n'aimes pas mais il n'y a qu'avec Ryuga que tu es aussi violent. Et je…**

- **Bordel, mais il y rien à comprendre ! Je hais ce mec, c'est tout !** S'exclame Kyoya avec agacement.

- **Mais pourquoi ? Il n'a rien fait pour que tu le haïsses !**

- **Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule là ? Les deux fois où je l'ai affronté j'ai terminé dans les vapes ! Et en plus il passe son temps à se foutre de moi !**

- **Et moi je te rappelle qu'il a failli tuer mon père et que j'ai aussi terminé dans les vapes après m'être battu contre lui !** Réplique le roux. **Pourtant je ne le hais pas.**

- **Parce que toi t'es beaucoup trop gentil, poil de carotte !** Ajoute Kyoya avec un sourire moqueur.

- **Bon admettons ! Okay, tu le détestes et il n'y a rien de plus à comprendre. Pourquoi tu l'ignores pas tout simplement ?** Demande Gingka.

- **Quoi ?**

- **Bah ouais, tu dis que tu le hais mais tu fais la révision de Léone chaque semaine le même jour et à la même heure que lui ! Tu passes souvent au B-Pit, donc tu pourrais demander à Madoka de faire la révision de ta toupie un autre jour. On dirait presque…que t'as envie de voir Ryuga pour t'engueuler avec lui…** Explique-t-il, les yeux rivés au plafond pour réfléchir.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Gingka baisse son regard noisette vers le lion. A la grande surprise du roux, Kyoya a perdu toutes les couleurs de son visage et a l'air sérieusement pris au dépourvu. Il semble chercher un contre-argument à la déduction de son rival mais n'en trouve visiblement pas !

- **Kyoya ? Non attends…tu fais vraiment ça exprès pour te prendre la tête avec lui ?**

- **N-non ! Nan mais tu sous-entends quoi là ? Que je l'aime bien ?!** Répond le vert en se vexant encore plus que d'habitude.

- **Euh non, j'ai pas dit ça…**

- **Bah tant mieux pour toi, sinon je t'éclate !**

- **Tu veux bien te calmer ? Pourquoi tu prends autant la mouche ? D'habitude quand tu t'énerves comme ça c'est quand je dis un truc vrai que t'assumes…pas…oh mon Dieu ! T'es amoureux de Ryuga ?!**

Kyoya vire instantanément au rouge cramoisi et se cache le visage dans ses bras tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles en direction de la table. Eh bien, notre rebelle préféré vient de passer du stade « adolescent » au stade « gamin de 5 ans » en moins de deux secondes !

- **J'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être amoureux de lui !** S'exclame Gingka, légèrement sous le choc.

- **Ben vas-y, crie plus fort ! J'crois que Madoka t'a pas entendu,** râle le vert en se redressant, les joues toutes rouges.

- **Oh, c'est bon Kyoya ! C'est pas une honte d'être amoureux !** Répond le roux avec un sourire bienveillant. **Et puis Ryuga n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Bon il l'a été…pas qu'un peu...mais il s'est bien rattrapé depuis.**

- **Je sais ! Tu crois vraiment que je serais tombé amoureux de lui s'il n'avait pas changé ?** Demande ironiquement Kyoya, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. **Mais t'oublies un détail un peu important…**

- **Euh…quoi ?**

- **Il ne m'aime pas lui !** Déclare rageusement le vert, visiblement blessé.

Gingka sourit tristement, se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir effectivement oublié ce « détail un peu important ». Même s'il ne sait pas ce que ça peut faire, le rouquin se doute bien qu'il est douloureux d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas.

- **Comment tu peux en être sûr ? C'est plutôt dur de savoir ce que Ryuga pense.**

- **Tu as bien vu nos joutes verbales ? Aux yeux de Ryuga, je ne suis qu'un gamin agressif et prétentieux,** soupire le lion.

- **C'est pas pour te vexer Kyoya, mais il faut dire que tu ne lui montres pas grand-chose d'autre venant de toi.**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

- **Et si tu arrêtais de l'agresser dès qu'il vient ?** Propose le roux.

- **Franchement, j'aimerais bien Gingka…mais j'y arrive pas,** soupire une nouvelle fois le jeune homme aux yeux bleus un peu voilés. **Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je m'engueule avec lui, et bien c'est parce que sinon je n'arriverais pas à le regarder sans me mettre à rougir. En étant aussi agressif avec lui, je peux lui parler sans qu'il se doute de mes sentiments…**

- **Ouais, mais du coup il te voit comme ce que tu n'es pas. Tu pourrais au moins essayer ! Je te dis pas de lui faire la conversation la semaine prochaine, mais tu peux te contenter de rester dans ton coin et de ne pas parler,** lui conseille Gingka.

- **Et s'il me provoque ?**

- **Je sais que ce sera dur, mais ne lui réponds pas. Ryuga ne t'aime peut-être pas beaucoup mais il est loin de te détester, alors il n'insistera pas.**

- **Je veux bien essayer, après tout je me fais plus de mal qu'autre chose à lui faire croire que je le hais,** reconnais Kyoya.

Les deux amis échangent un regard entendu. Gingka est heureux d'avoir enfin compris d'où venait l'agressivité exacerbée de son rival et d'avoir réussi à le faire changer d'avis sur son comportement. Reste à espérer que tout se passera bien la semaine prochaine ! Le roux n'a pas particulièrement envie que Kyoya se retrouve en dépression…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Une semaine est passée et Kyoya se ronge les ongles, enfermé dans un placard du B-Pit. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu, il s'est enfermé dans un placard tellement il flippe ! Niveau destruction de mythe, ça se pose là ! Le lion attend que Ryuga arrive avec une immense angoisse. Pour une fois, lui est en avance histoire de se préparer mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera s'il craque et redevient ultra agressif ? Le vert se rassure en pensant que Gingka sera là pour le retenir. En parlant du roux, il vient justement toquer à la porte du placard ! Oui, il sait que Kyoya est dedans…no comment.

- **Kyoya ? Tu sors ? Ryuga va plus tarder.**

L'adolescent inspire un grand coup et sort du placard. Il ne se sent vraiment pas en confiance et il déteste sincèrement ce sentiment de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur ses émotions.  
 _(Putain, j'viens de remarquer que je suis en train de faire une allégorie du coming-out ! Sortir du placard, tout ça… C'était même pas voulu ^_^')_

- **J'ai l'impression d'avoir un mixeur dans le ventre, c'est horrible,** soupire-t-il en s'asseyant à la table.

- **C'est l'angoisse, tu dois pas avoir l'habitude d'en ressentir. Ça m'étonne pas trop,** lui dit Gingka avec un sourire réconfortant.

- **Merci,** répond Kyoya avec une sincérité qui déstabilise un peu son rival. **Je pense que je vais me mettre contre le mur, je risque de faire le marteau piqueur avec ma jambe si je suis assis.**

Le vert se lève donc et s'adosse à un mur en croisant les bras et les jambes. Ryuga arrive quelques minutes plus tard, descend donner L-Drago à Madoka puis remonte et s'appuie sur le comptoir de la boutique. Le dragon engage la conversation avec Gingka, situation habituelle, et s'attend à être interrompu d'une seconde à l'autre par le ton hargneux de Kyoya. Une minute s'écoule, puis deux, puis cinq sans que le lion n'explose ou même grogne. Ryuga en est très surpris et s'interrompt carrément au milieu d'une phrase pour le regarder. Il croise son regard bleu, sans aucune animosité à son égard et lève un sourcil. Kyoya soutient son regard du mieux qu'il peut mais fini par détourner les yeux, gêné d'être fixé ainsi.

- **Euh Ryuga, ça va ?** Demande Gingka en claquant des doigts pour capter l'attention du blanc. **T'as pas fini ta phrase…**

- **C'était pas un truc important,** réplique Ryuga qui jette encore quelques coups d'œil vers Kyoya. **Qu'est-ce qu'il a Tategami ? Je le reconnais pas…**

- **Oh Kyoya ? Il en a juste marre d'être en permanence agressif, du coup il est calme. Tu devrais être content, ça veut dire qu'il t'agressera plus sans raison !**

- **Ah…ouais…c'est cool.**

Mais Gingka n'est pas dupe. Le ton de Ryuga n'est clairement pas celui de quelqu'un qui est heureux qu'on lui foute la paix ! Au contraire, il semble très déçu, et déçu dans le sens triste. L'après-midi se déroule tranquillement, mais l'ambiance est vraiment très bizarre au B-Pit. Kyoya suit les conseils de Gingka et reste silencieux et calme, sans pour autant avoir l'air dédaigneux. Ryuga quant à lui a l'air perdu et pas très à l'aise, n'arrivant même pas à tenir sa conversation avec le rouquin sans perdre le fil. Ce serait un euphémisme aussi gros que le cul de Benkei de dire que l'empereur dragon est un peu déstabilisé par le changement de comportement de Kyoya _(oui, c'était gratuit)_!

Au bout d'une longue heure plutôt gênante, Madoka remonte et rend L-Drago à Ryuga, Kyoya ayant fait faire la révision de Léone plus tôt. Le blanc ne semble pas avoir envie de partir, mais ne semble pas non plus vouloir rester plus longtemps dans cette ambiance très malaisante.

- **Bon bah…moi j'y vais,** annonce Ryuga en se grattant la nuque. **A plus Gingka.**

- **Salut !** Lui répond le roux avec sa joie de vivre naturelle.

L'empereur dragon se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre. Juste avant de sortir, il se tourne vers le lion et lui adresse un sourire légèrement gêné.

- **Au revoir…Kyoya…** dit-il avant de pratiquement s'enfuir.

- **Au-au revoir…** répond le vert, bien que ce soit inutile puisque Ryuga est déjà parti.

C'en est un peu trop pour l'adolescent qui se rue sur la table pour s'assoir, sentant que ses jambes commencent à monter un syndicat pour faire une grève ! Foutues jambes !

- **Hé, ça va Kyoya ? Tu vas pas t'évanouir quand même ?** Demande Gingka avec inquiétude.

- **Non t'inquiète, c'est juste que…oh merde, il m'a souri. Et c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom aussi gentiment…**

- **C'est vrai qu'il était bizarre, il l'avait l'air vraiment déçu quand il s'est rendu compte que tu ne le provoqueras plus.** Remarque le rouquin. **Mais déçu genre triste ! Vraiment, ça l'a chamboulé.**

- **C'est dingue…** souffle Kyoya. **Juste en arrêtant d'être agressif, ça a complètement changé son comportement envers moi…**

- **Bah techniquement, toi t'as changé de comportement donc ça parait de bon sens que lui aussi change. Mais c'est bon signe en tout cas, ça veut dire qu'il t'aime un peu plus que ce que tu pensais !**

- **De quoi vous parlez les gars ?** Demande une voix aigüe derrière les deux adolescents.

Gingka et Kyoya se tournent d'un seul et même mouvement pour voir qui est entré et a surpris leur conversation. Il s'agit de Kenta, qui passait juste faire coucou.

- **De rien !** Répond Kyoya précipitamment.

- **Visiblement, vous parliez de quelqu'un qui t'aime plus ce que tu ne pensais !** Lui dit Kenta avec un grand sourire innocent.

- **Ça n'te regarde pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille !** S'exclame le lion avec rage.

- **Kyoya, calme-toi s'il te plait ! Tu vas pas t'énerver maintenant, t'as passé la journée à être calme,** soupire Gingka.

- **Vous ne parliez pas de Ryuga par hasard ?** Demande le petit garçon aux cheveux vert pomme.

Kyoya avale de travers en entendant ça et manque donc de s'étouffer d'une manière complètement pitoyable _(ça m'est déjà arrivé…)_!

- **Comment tu sais ?** Demande Gingka en tapotant dans le dos de son rival qui vient de frôler une mort digne des Darwin Awards.

- **Disons que je sais beaucoup de trucs sur Ryuga que personne d'autre ne soupçonne !** Répond Kenta s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- **Tu ferais mieux de vite t'expliquer, parce que je sens mon self-control partir en vacances aux Seychelles là !** S'exclame l'adolescent aux cheveux verts après avoir repris son souffle.

- **J'ai quand même passé un bon moment avec Ryuga, alors j'ai appris des infos sur lui,** explique le petit garçon. **Il parlait de toi assez souvent.**

Kyoya sent ses joues s'enflammer et détourne la tête pour que ça ne se voie pas. Je suis d'accord que c'est stupide vu que tout le monde le remarque, mais sa fierté a dû lui griller quelques neurones !

- **Et…et il disait quoi ?** Se hasarde-t-il à demander.

- **Principalement, que tu es très borné ! Il disait toujours ça avec un petit sourire, comme si ça l'amusait. Mais en fait avec le recul, je me dis plutôt que ça l'attendrissait !**

- **Et d'où tu sors ça Sherlock Junior ?** Ricane Kyoya, qui part rapidement dans tous les sens quand on parle de ses sentiments.

- **D'un autre truc que Ryuga a dit et que j'étais pas censé entendre je pense !** Dit Kenta en riant. **Il me parlait de toi, que t'es borné, que tu pars au quart de tours, que tu devrais apprendre un peu à te contrôler parce qu'un jour ça va te couter cher, en gros le blabla habituel. Et après, Ryuga a murmuré que ça le rendrait triste qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que tu es adorable quand t'es énervé. Je lui ai pas répondu parce que j'ai deviné qu'il ne me parlait pas et que j'aurais même pas du entendre ça !**

Kyoya vire du blanc au rouge, puis du rouge au cramoisi avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

- **Kenta, t'es en train de nous dire que Ryuga est amoureux de Kyoya ?**

- **C'est exactement ce que je dis Gingka !**

- **Cette histoire n'a aucun foutu sens !** S'exclame Gingka, un peu consterné. **Ces deux-là s'aiment sans savoir que l'autre aussi et ça va faire des mois qu'ils trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de se crier dessus !**

- **Bien sûr que si, ça a du sens !** Rétorque Kyoya, dont le visage a repris une couleur conventionnelle. **Tu l'as dit, Ryuga pense que je ne l'aime pas et moi je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas, alors j'ai fait semblant de le détester pour ne pas perdre la face et lui il rentrait dans mon jeu. Et Kenta vient de te dire pourquoi il rentrait dans mon jeu : parce qu'il me trouve mignon quand je m'énerve.**

- **Ouais okay, ça a du sens !** Admet le roux. **Mais c'est bizarre…**

- **Euh Gingka, c'est pas bizarre. Je pense que c'est juste toi qui a une vision niaise de l'amour…** ricane Kenta sans méchanceté.

- **Ah bah merci, enfin quelqu'un d'autre qui trouve que poil de carotte est niais !** S'exclame le lion avec un rire moqueur.

- **Bande de méchants, vous vous liguez contre moi…** marmonne Gingka.

Les trois éclatent de rire, un rire qui fait du bien. Kyoya se lève et fait les cents pas, les mains serrées devant sa bouche. Ça turbine tellement dans son crâne qu'on pourrait presque entendre ses neurones en action !

- **Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?** Demande-t-il à Gingka, mais à vrai dire il se parle plutôt à lui-même.

- **Eh bien, tu es passé de agressif à neutre. Maintenant, tu dois passer de neutre à gentil !**

- **Je vais…hum…faire de mon mieux,** soupire le vert, gêné. **Mais si je deviens rouge pivoine, faudra me ramasser à la petite cuillère.**

- **Okay, c'est noté !** Répond le rouquin entre deux éclats de rire.

Kyoya soupire encore une fois mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'est le fameux sourire des gens qui apprennent que leur crush les aime aussi ! Ce sourire de la win ! Le plus beau des sourires qu'un être humain puisse avoir sur le visage. Et quand l'être humain en question est la définition même du mot « blasé », le sourire n'est que plus beau ! Putain que c'est guimauve… Bon allez, élipse !

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Une autre semaine est passée. Cette fois, Kyoya ne s'est pas enfermé dans un placard pour se bouffer les ongles ! Il s'est réfugié dans la salle de bain de Madoka et s'est planté devant le miroir. Non, il n'est pas en train de se recoiffer ou de vérifier qu'il n'a rien coincé entre les dents, c'est pas une gonzesse non plus ! Il est simplement en train de s'entrainer à sourire. Je vous entends rigoler hein ! Mais pour quelqu'un qui fait la gueule H24, sourire sur commande c'est plus difficile que pour le commun des mortels.

- **Sérieux, j'ai l'air d'un con quand je souris comme ça…** pense le vert en se passant de l'eau sur le visage. **J'arrive pas à sourire naturellement. Après tout, pourquoi je m'entraine à un truc aussi couillon ? Je sais…je sais que j'arriverai à sourire normalement dès que je le verrai…**

Mais c'est qu'il fait preuve de bon sens le Kyoya ! Et il est un peu en train de devenir niais aussi…au secours ! Le monde part en couilles ma gueule. Mais revenons-en à notre histoire !

Le lion sort de la salle de bain et descend dans le magasin. Gingka y est déjà, assis sur une chaise de bureau prise dans l'atelier de son amie mécanicienne en train de tourner sur lui-même. Habituellement, ça aurait tendance à exaspérer Kyoya et à lui donner envie de reconsidérer son amitié avec le roux ! Sauf qu'actuellement, Kyoya a trop la tête ailleurs pour constater la stupidité de son rival et se contente de rire.

- **Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser !** Ricane une voix teintée de moquerie dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Gingka arrête de tourner sur sa chaise et lève sa main en guise de bonjour. Ryuga entre nonchalamment mais ne se dirige pas tout de suite vers le sous-sol, qui est en réalité l'atelier de Madoka. Il vient vers Kyoya, qui éprouve l'irrépressible envie de regarder ses bottes mais se contient de toutes ses forces. L'empereur dragon se passe la main dans les cheveux, chez lui ça veut dire qu'il est gêné, et esquisse un petit sourire.

- **Salut…Kyoya,** souffle-t-il d'une voix méconnaissable et à volume plus bas que d'ordinaire.

Gingka se retient de rire avec toute la volonté du monde. Nan mais c'est une image particulièrement drôle et mignonne que celle de son plus puissant rival, connu pour être un psychopathe sadique, gêné devant le mec dont il est amoureux ! Mais il a pas intérêt à se faire griller, sinon le psychopathe sadique et le rebelle tête brûlée vont lui faire sa fête et ça risque de ne pas être très agréable.

- **Salut Ryuga,** répond Kyoya en souriant doucement.

- **Je…je dois dire que je trouve ça plus agréable qu'on ne se crie plus dessus chaque semaine,** ajoute le dragon avec une sincérité désarmante.

- **C'est vrai, ça fait du bien aux oreilles. Et à mes cordes vocales aussi !**

Ryuga laisse échapper un petit rire, pas un ricanement ou son rire de « je vais te tuer et t'arracher la peau pour m'en faire un manteau », un vrai rire amusé.

- **Je voulais te demander…hum…** commence le blanc, de toute évidence mal à l'aise à cause de la question qu'il s'apprête à poser. **Pourquoi…pourquoi tu as changé comme ça du jour au lendemain ?**

Le lion sent ses joues virer de la même couleur que la mèche de Ryuga et se mord la lèvre. Il cherche Gingka du regard, qui est juste derrière l'empereur dragon et lui fait un grand oui de la tête. S'il avait pu se faire une immense pancarte avec « Oui vas-y, avoue lui tes sentiments, c'est le moment ! » marqué dessus, putain il l'aurait fait sans hésiter ! Kyoya prend donc une grande inspiration, son courage à deux mains et se lance.

- **Eh bien, j'en avais assez que tu penses que je te déteste. Je ne te déteste pas du tout, bien au contraire…** Avoue-t-il en plantant son regard bleu comme l'océan dans les yeux dorés du dragon.

Ryuga affiche une expression étonnée, puis un immense sourire se dessine sur son visage. Vous vous rappelez ? Le sourire du « yes putain, mon crush m'aime aussi ! ». Le blanc n'hésite pas un dixième de seconde de plus et glisse ses bras dans le dos de Kyoya pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser. Le pauvre Kyoya s'accroche de toutes ses forces aux épaules de Ryuga, ses jambes ayant réussi à monter leur putain de syndicat pour faire la grève. Salopes de jambes !

- **Youhou, enfin ! Ça fait deux semaines que j'attends ça !** S'écrie Gingka en applaudissant comme un fou.

Le lion et le dragon interrompent leur tout premier baiser et fusillent le rouquin un peu trop enthousiaste des yeux.

- **Hum hum Gingka, tu te rends pas compte que tu nous niques un peu le moment là ?** Demande Ryuga avec sa voix habituelle de retour.

- **Ah…oui…c'est vrai…** reconnait le roux en se grattant la nuque. **Eh baaaah, je vais aller voir Madoka ! Hein oui, je vais faire ça !**

- **Fais donc ça,** ricane Kyoya en lui faisant tout de même un clin d'œil complice pour le remercier.

Gingka s'éclipse donc vite fait bien fait, laissant le tout nouveau couple tranquille. Il jubile quand même intérieurement, très fier et heureux d'avoir réussi à mettre ses amis en couple ! Meilleur blader du Japon, Champion du Monde, Blader légendaire de l'Automne et maintenant entremetteur plutôt doué, ça commence à faire beaucoup sur son CV !

- **Gingka ?** S'étonne Madoka en voyant son ami descendre les escaliers. **Pourquoi tu descends ? Tu m'apportes la toupie de Ryuga ? Je l'ai entendu entrer mais il n'est toujours pas venu me voir…**

- **Euh non, il n'a pas la tête à ça !** Ricane le roux. **Il est avec Kyoya et…on va dire que la température monte !**

- **Ah non, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils vont encore se battre !** Se plaint la mécanicienne. **Ils avaient réussi à se retenir la semaine dernière ! J'en ai marre moi de les entendre crier !**

Gingka éclate de rire face à l'innocence de son amie qui n'a pas compris le sous-entendu. Madoka dévisage le rouquin, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il rigole.

- **Ils sont très loin de se battre, t'inquiète ! Là ils sont partis pour faire l'inverse !**

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils, se repasse ce qu'a dit son ami aux yeux noisette dans la tête et se met à rire.

- **Gingka ! Espèce de sale pervers !**

- **Roooh, si on peut plus rigoler !** Réplique-t-il, hilare.

Et pendant que les deux en bas se fendent la poire _(j'adore cette expression)_ , à l'étage Ryuga et Kyoya s'embrassent avec toute la passion et la fougue de l'Univers. Quand on pense qu'il y a deux semaines ils se hurlaient dessus ! A bout de souffle, ils se séparent et se regardent intensément.

- **Bon, ça fait guimauve, mais parait qu'il faut le dire quand on est amoureux ! Alors bon bah, Kyoya, je t'aime !** Ricane Ryuga.

- **Je t'aime aussi Ryuga, si c'était pas déjà assez évident !** Lui répond le vert avec amusement.

Et les deux, enlacés, ricanent ensemble avant de reprendre leurs baisers passionnés. Que ce soit pour montrer de la haine ou de l'amour, on peut dire qu'ils y vont toujours à fond ! Bref, de la haine à l'amour il n'y a souvent qu'un pas que ces deux-là ont franchis allègrement. Et tant mieux, parce que c'est quand même mieux de les voir s'embrasser que se battre ! N'est-ce pas ?

 ** _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour une fois, j'ai écrit cet OS en une journée, j'étais motivée ! Et oui, c'est un peu plus mignon et guimauve que ce j'ai pu écrire avant, mais ça fait du bien d'être un peu fleur bleue de temps en temps -) Review siouplait ?_**

 ** _Ah oui, annonce importante ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir poster pendant un moment pour cause de vacances de mes parents, qui vont plus me laisser une seconde de glandage tranquille ! Et puis je vais aussi partir une semaine dans le Jura alors adieu Wifi chérie TT_TT_**

 ** _Je posterai donc dès que j'aurai le temps, promis !_**

 ** _Allez, à une prochaine mes petits bouchons ! (J'sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu envie de dire ça…)_**


End file.
